User talk:Lhynard/Archive/2018
Appearances section tip Thanks! I will revert my previous edits to the proper format. Ty for the heads up. --Regis87 (talk) 21:36, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Appearances vs further reading Hi! Thanks for the help, I would like to clarify which is considered appearances and what is further reading. So i know now instead of making erroneous edits/additions. Source books (now i know ha) and magazines are further reading, and novels and computer games are appearances. Is there anything else? modules, for example. Cheers! --Regis87 (talk) 00:50, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Appearances are used for stories and adventures. The source is not about the person, place, or thing; the person, place, or thing appears in the source. :Further reading is for learning more about the person, place, or thing. :A true sourcebook is a book that contains a bunch of information, whereas an adventure module is more of a guided story. :Sometimes, sourcebooks include adventures and vice versa. For example, see Polar bear, where there is an adventure module in the sourcebook that counts as an appearance. :I hope that helps! :~ Lhynard (talk) 00:55, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks for clearing that up! --Regis87 (talk) 01:22, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Seelie Court Thanks for fixing up my page on the Seelie Court! It is much better now and will be much more useful to people in the future! I'll be sure to expand upon the information on the page in the future!--Retrofish :No problem; I'm glad that you were not scared off. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:15, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Doubt with names Hi. I'm working in an article about the Cloaktower of Neverwinter. However, while the name "Cloaktower" is used in Volo's Guide to the North, the place is named "Cloak Tower" in both the Neverwinter Campaign Setting and in the MMO. Which name should I use for the article? Thanks. --Zero (talk) 19:23, January 29, 2018 (UTC) : Usually, our policy is to use the more recent naming, unless we can build an argument that there was a typo or mistake in the more recent source. : So, in your case, I would go with Cloak Tower and make Cloaktower a redirect to Cloak Tower. : You should also use the aliases field in the infobox template to put the alternate name and note it in the lead sentence: "The Cloak Tower (also written Cloaktower) was…." : ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:17, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Yearbox Category Order I've been doing a lot of work Obarskyr events to the timelines and I'm wondering if there's a set order for the categories. I feel like there really should be, but there's some inconsistencies between years. Considering that there are a LOT of years, this is understandable, but some sort of order in the Template:Yearbox/doc would be helpful. As far as I understand it's something like in-conflicts > in-deities > births > deaths > in-politics > misc > novels. Is it the case that most important sections in the given year are first? Is it alphabetical? ~ Soar (talk 03:28, February 9, 2018 (UTC) : Good question. I've always just went with my gut feeling for these. I would suggest asking one of the other admins or starting a forum post with the question. It may be that we don't actually have a policy, but I am not sure either way. BadCatMan made a ton of edits to year pages, so he's probably the one who would know. : Thanks again for also working on the year pages. You basically are doing exactly my Line of Succession Project. :) : ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:05, February 9, 2018 (UTC) ::AFAIK, we don't have a set order. When I redid the Years pages (rewriting copied entries), I either left them in the existing order or shuffled them to make the page easier to follow. That is, I arranged the yearboxes so that events were in broadly chronological order so that earlier events added context and clarification to the following events. That wasn't always done, however, especially in the busy years of the 1300s, as I only needed to rehabilitate the pages. We do need a new way of organizing events on busy Years pages, so that events occur in chronological order or are divided by storyline, but it's never been a priority. ::The only requirement would be to put lists of novels set in a year last, as it's an out-of-universe thing. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:15, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Ah that makes sense. I've been broadly doing so when I DO know the chronological order, but I'll keep that in mind going forward. Thanks! :D ::: ~ Soar (talk 22:45, February 10, 2018 (UTC) :: You're welcome! Genealogy has always been a passion of mine, so it's no wonder it bled through here. :: ~ Soar (talk 22:45, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Help with campaing blog Hi. I need your help (as always, lol). How did you manage to make the summary of your campaign appear in the project article. I'm struggling with mine... thanks in advance.--Zero (talk) 03:01, February 15, 2018 (UTC) I was able to learn from your campaign code, so I'm going to repurpose the question. There is an Ayala mentioned in the adventure Shards of Selûne. She is an elf, so she can be the same Ayala from Neverwinter Nights. However, there are no references to the game in the adventure. Should I create a new article for the Ayala of the adventure?--Zero (talk) 03:40, February 15, 2018 (UTC) : I am glad that you were able to figure out how to copy content from one subpage to another. It's a powerful feature of wikis that everything can be treated as a template. I am sorry that I did not respond quickly; I have been traveling for business. : Yes, if we do not know for sure if she is the same Ayala, we should have two articles. Or, you could try to contact one of the game designers for Shards of Selûne and ask if she was meant to be the same person. Worse case, we merge the two articles later on. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:48, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Adding the Months I would rather add my to each page with the bot than do what you are doing. We need to keep these separate because they act differently on mobile devices. —Moviesign (talk) 00:24, March 24, 2018 (UTC) : Understood. I just think it's funny that we essentially wrote the same code at the same time. Oops. (I liked my switch statement though. :) ) Keep the auto-lead sentence though. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:27, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :: Technically, I wrote the Roll of Months this morning, but we were in sync on the implementation. :) Do you want to write up any of the /doc pages, or shall I? Great idea and nice work! —Moviesign (talk) 01:05, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for clearing the mess at the sun! No idea what happened there, I was not even aware of that. Daranios (talk) 19:44, May 1, 2018 (UTC) : No problem. I have no idea either. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:51, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Firbolg Language edit Hello Lhynard, Since your are editing the Firbolg page, I recommend that the "their" in the last sentence of the LANGUAGE entry be changed to "there". Cheers, 20:32, May 14, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you for catching my stupid error. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:34, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Dear Lhynard, Thank you for looking over the Vhaeraun-article. Best Regards and again thank you very much Saya22217:18, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : You are welcome. And thank you; you and Tsammarco have put in a huge effort. : Please see my notes over at Forum:Nominated Feature Articles. As I noted there, I have made Vhaeraun into a good article and I removed my vote against it being a featured article. I still think it could use some editing work to be an FA, but I am only one opinion. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:06, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you again, I have to admit, I saw the notes there earlier than this one and posed you a question about cutting down the umber of words. I'm sorry for the impoliteness. ::Again thank youSaya222 (talk) 19:20, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Political map of faerun missing. Hi Lhynard, I have just recieved a notification that you removed the political map of faerun that I uploaded. I am unsure of why it was removed as it was lore and did not violate any guidelines. I put a lot of time into designing the map and believe it should be on the page. Can you please explain why you took it down? I would like to have to back on the page for people to see and share. Viktor. - Update - I apologize, I have just seen your explanation. Thank you for taking the time to outline why it was taken down as I was quite confused and dissapointed. I will re-upload the image in a smaller size. What is the prefered size that would suit the fandom? Regards, Viktor